


One-Night-Stand

by nipfel



Category: Tatort
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne erwacht in einem fremden Bett und erst nach und nach dämmert ihm, was passiert sein muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night-Stand

Mit einem Stöhnen erwachte Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Gequält öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie sogleich wieder zu schließen. Verdammt, war das hell. Tastend suchte er auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Schlafbrille. Da war ein Wecker, eine Lampe, ein Handy, ein benutztes Taschentuch … ein benutztes Taschentuch? Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück und öffnete erneut die Augen. „Mmh… immer noch so hell“, nuschelte er. Aber schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und mit Überraschung stellte er fest, dass das hier nicht sein Schlafzimmer war. Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Boerne auf und saß kerzengerade in dem Bett, das ebenso offensichtlich nicht sein Bett war. „Wo bin ich?“

Nach kurzem Umsehen in dem fremden Schlafzimmer machte sich eine Erkenntnis in ihm breit. Gequält ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Das hier war eindeutig nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Er lag in einem fremden Bett. Er war nackt und hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. Nein, korrigierte er sich, er lag in Thiels Bett in Thiels Schlafzimmer und dazu auch noch nackt!  
Boerne versuchte, sich an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abends zu erinnern, aber da war nichts. Nur Schwärze. Noch während sich Verzweiflung immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete, dachte er fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er bitteschön nackt in Thiels Bett landen konnte. Aber auch er war erwachsen genug, dass ihm dazu nur eine wirkliche Antwort einfiel. Allerdings verdrängte er sie genauso schnell, wie sie ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Bis ihm ein weiterer, wesentlich erfreulicherer Gedanke kam. Er lag in Thiels Bett, aber ohne Thiel. 

Das war doch schon einmal ein Anfang für ein positives Ende, dachte er noch, als er ein Türschlagen hörte. Okay, bekanntlich stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt. Vielleicht konnte er sich noch aus dieser Situation retten und einfach schnell in seine eigene Wohnung flüchten, ehe Thiel auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Mit diesem rückenstärkenden Geistesblitz machte er sich daran, seine Kleidungsstücke zusammenzuklauben. Er gab sich Mühe, sich nicht darüber zu wundern, weshalb Thiels und seine Sachen eine Spur bis zur Zimmertür bildeten und sammelte alles einfach nur ein. Unterhose, Socken, T-Shirt, Hose, Hemd, Weste, Jackett. Irgendetwas fehlte. Er überlegte angestrengt und ließ erneut seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Bis auf Thiels Kleidung, die auf dem Boden verstreut lag, gab es nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nach einer Weile entdeckte Boerne seine Krawatte angebunden an einem der Bettpfosten. Nicht überlegen, wie sie da hingekommen sein mochte, befahl er sich selbst und schnappte sich das vermisste Kleidungsstück. Nur oberflächlich zog er seine gesammelten Sachen wieder an. Die Weste sowie Krawatte und Jackett nahm er in die Hand und sein Hemd knöpfte er auch nicht extra zu. Er wollte hier raus. Er wollte schleunigst in seine eigenen vier Wände. Und noch viel wichtiger, er wollte Thiel auf dem Weg dorthin partout nicht begegnen.

Einen Spaltbreit öffnete er die Schlafzimmertür und lauschte auf Geräusche im Flur. Nichts. Er konnte es also wagen und beherzt setzte er an, den Flur mit wenigen Schritten zu durchqueren.  
„Was bitte hast du da gerade vor?“, kam es leicht irritiert von Thiel. Mist. Sein Nachbar hatte ihn also doch bemerkt und was noch viel schlimmer war, auf frischer Tat ertappt. Er drehte sich zu Thiel um, der mit einem vagen Lächeln und einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand in der Tür zur Küche stand. Boerne erwiderte das Lächeln nur halbherzig, so dass es eher einer verzerrten Grimasse glich. Doch nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, straffte er sich. Er würde das Beste aus seiner misslichen Lage machen. Innerlich machte Boerne eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme: Seine Kopfschmerzen pochten einen wilden Rhythmus an seine Schläfen. Er hatte keine Erinnerungen daran, wie er in Thiels Wohnung gelangt war, geschweige denn, was sie in der Nacht womöglich getan hatten - nur einige wilde und vor allem haarsträubende Ideen. Bestens. Alles war bestens. Mit diesen beunruhigenden Tatsachen im Rücken konnte er sich einer Begegnung mit Thiel stellen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht stören und in meine Wohnung zurückgehen.“ Genauso so war es. Dass er natürlich keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf legte, Thiel über den Weg zu laufen und sich deshalb wie ein Dieb davonschleichen wollte, musste er ja nicht auch noch sagen. Thiel schien seine Antwort zu akzeptieren, drehte sich um, ging in die Küche und bemerkte im Gehen abschätzig: „Ich dachte, dass du erwachsen genug wärst, mit so einer Sache anders umzugehen. Da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht.“  
„Wie darf ich das denn jetzt verstehen?“, fragte Boerne zurück. So etwas konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Das bedurfte einer Klärung. Er sei nicht erwachsen - was dachte sich dieser Kerl bloß!  
„Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“, fragte Thiel ihn, seine Rückfrage ignorierend. Na gut, Planänderung. Also doch zuerst das klärende Gespräch, was sicherlich sowieso unvermeidlich gewesen wäre. Er hätte zwar vorher gern geduscht und sich darangemacht, seine fehlenden Erinnerungen wiederzufinden, aber bitte. Thiel schien sich ja sicher zu sein, was seine Einschätzung der Lage betraf. Als Boerne bemerkte, dass sein Mieter ihn abwartend ansah, erinnerte er sich an die gestellte Frage nach dem Kaffee und nickte.  
„Kannst du dich überhaupt an etwas erinnern?“, fragte Thiel ihn unsicher, während er ihm einen Kaffeebecher reichte.  
„Natürlich, weiß ich …“, begann Boerne, brach jedoch ab und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Nein, er wusste nichts mehr. Thiel nickte wissend und lächelte nachsichtig.  
„Du hättest eben nicht so viel trinken sollen und vor allem nicht alles durcheinander. Aber ist ja jetzt auch egal.“ Thiel trank einen Schluck Kaffee und er tat es ihm gleich.  
Als sich jedoch das Warten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hinzog, räusperte sich Boerne verlegen und forderte Thiel auf, doch endlich mit seinen Erklärungen zu beginnen.  
„Aber an die Feier zum Dienstjubiläum der Klemm kannst du dich schon noch erinnern?“, fragte Thiel, wartete allerdings keine Reaktion ab und fuhr fort: „Es waren eigentlich alle eingeladen. Du, ich, mein Vater, Nadeshda, die Kollegen der Klemm, ach ja und Frau Haller natürlich auch, also wirklich alle. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, gab es jede Menge Alkohol und die Polizei-Bigband spielte ebenfalls. Na ja, einen ausführlichen Bericht des gesamten Abends spar ich mir. Du und ich, wir waren die letzten Gäste und schon reichlich betrunken. Du hast die ganze Zeit irgendwas von unserem aktuellen Fall gefaselt und wie spannend der doch sei und … dass du aber auch ganz andere Sachen toll fändest.“ Zögerlich schaute Thiel seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und errötete, als sich ihre Blicke für einige Sekundenbruchteile trafen. 

„Und weiter?“, unterbrach Boerne diesen Moment. Ihm wurde immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Er vermutete bereits, was Thiel ihm als nächstes sagen würde und ging schon einmal alle Möglichkeiten durch, wie er sich aus dieser Affäre herausziehen könnte.  
„Und weiter“, wiederholte Thiel geistesabwesend und seufzte. „Wir sind dann mit einem Taxi nach Hause gefahren und du hast im Treppenhaus plötzlich gemeint, dass der Abend doch noch nicht vorbei sei und wir noch etwas trinken könnten oder …“, Thiel brach ab und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare.  
„Man, Boerne, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das doch nicht alles erzählen. Erinnerst du dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr?“ Thiel schaute ihn hilfesuchend an.  
„Nein, an gar nichts“, musste er zugeben. Und war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber erleichtert und froh oder eher enttäuscht sein sollte.  
„Meine Güte, wir hatten Sex. Okay!?“, rief Thiel plötzlich aus und lief knallrot an.  
„Okay?“, echote Boerne. „Nichts ist okay. Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie sich jetzt erhoffen oder erwarten, aber …“  
„Kannst du mal endlich aufhören, mich zu siezen?“, unterbrach ihn Thiel beleidigt.  
„Nein, kann ich nicht!“  
„Was?“  
„Nein, kann und werde ich nicht. Ich weiß nämlich, dass ich keine Wiederholung der letzten Nacht möchte und dass sich zwischen uns nichts ändern wird. Machen Sie sich also keine Hoffnungen diesbezüglich. Ich bin nicht schwul und … nein, ich stehe nicht auf Männer.“ So jetzt war es heraus. Er hatte sich für den direkten Weg entschieden. Warum lange um den heißen Brei herumreden und Thiel mit irgendwelchen halbseidenen Versprechungen vertrösten, die er gar nicht einhalten könnte oder wollte. Natürlich war ihm der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers nicht entgangen, aber was sollte er denn tun? Nur weil sie eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten. Das änderte nichts.  
„In Ordnung. Ich gehe jetzt in meine Wohnung.“ Er wollte nicht länger hier sitzen bleiben und abwarten, was Thiel wohl sagen oder tun würde. Vielleicht noch etwas Unüberlegtes. Nein, danke. 

Boerne stand auf und ging zur Wohnungstür, doch als er sie gerade öffnen wollte, trat Thiel in den Flur und sagte: „Meinetwegen siezen wir uns weiterhin, aber dass Sie, sehr geehrter Herr Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne nicht auf mich stehen, glaube ich definitiv nicht mehr. Dafür war der Sex…“ Thiel machte eine effekthaschende Kunstpause und fuhr in anzüglichem Tonfall fort: „zu gut und Sie eindeutig zu laut.“  
Boerne verharrte mit dem Gesicht zur Tür gewandt und schluckte.  
„Ich will keine Beziehung, aber gegen eine Wiederholung der letzten Nacht hätte ich nichts einzuwenden“, schlug Thiel in einem undefinierbaren Tonfall vor.  
So deutliche Worte von Thiel war er gar nicht gewohnt, dachte Boerne überlegen und drehte sich zögerlich um.

 

*Ende*


End file.
